Home In Her Heart
by lunar ladies
Summary: post-manga. Rin must cope with village life a year after Kaede passes. (Rated M for future coarse language and adult situations!)


1.

The tremendous agricultural scent of the atmosphere unwound Rin as Kagome worked alongside her. Fresh herbs and greens were plentiful and with sufficient growth in the garden previously tended to by the departed Kaede's skilled hands. Before her death, the old woman had entrusted the upkeep of everything to her protegés.

"Kaede-baa-chan once told me that these are great for back pains," the contemporary miko revealed as she held up a plant.

The younger woman glanced up. "Really, Kagome-sama?"

"Yeah." Kagome sat a hand on her nape and smiled coyly. "Well, when I was expecting with my son, I needed a lot of herbs for pain." Her tone pitch lowered. "She was a big help with that."

Rin resumed her task without a response, bending her body further down. _And yet, she had to pass onto the afterlife._ Rin furrowed her brows. _It was her time._

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Kagome asked. The woman was excellent at reading people. Too good, it seemed.

The girl exhaled shakily after a moment, her happy facade dropping. "She was almost like a grandmother, you know. . ."

Kagome observed Rin closely, hunting for the right words. Her lips curled into a smile when she unearthed them. "You still have Sesshōmaru, right?"

"Eh?"

Rin straightened her posture and was giving the other woman her undivided attention now, the pace of her heart steadily sped up. _This feeling. . ._

Kagome eyed Rin shrewdly. "I can tell he—"

Approaching footsteps could be heard as a weeping four-year-old came running. "Okaa-san, Otou-san knocked me on my head again!"

Kagome promptly drew the boy into her arms, tangling her fingers in his tresses.

"He's in big trouble when we get back home, okay?" She gently massaged the large lump swelling from the center of her son's head. She had told her husband about hitting children, especially their children. How many subjugations to give him, she mentally measured, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Rin greeted the quarter yōkai child with a polite smile. Although he most resembled his mom with black hair and milky skin, to Rin, the gold-colored eyes always guided her back to the optics of the dog demon brothers. Absolutely captivating. Those irises granted him the nickname 'bright eyes' among the other kids, much to his chagrin.

Kagome turned to Rin. "How about we call it a day? I've got a feeling Inuyasha wants me home right about now."

"Okay." Again, she attempted to mask the emotions stirring in her eyes.

Kagome paused, identifying it. "Hey, you're free to join us for dinner tonight if you want."

Almost considering it, Rin declined the idea once she realized she had more chores to take care of before she, herself, withdrew for the evening. Besides, she didn't want to impose on a family meal. _It'll be too weird for me,_ she thought.

"Thanks, but I've still got things I have to do."

"Alright, see you later!"

"Bye, Rin-san!" Shōta waved, and Rin waved back.

After Kagome and Shōta's retreating backs were out of sight, Rin got the wicker basket they had been using and set it on the crown of her head as she migrated towards her house. Once the herbs were hung to dry and a fire was burning in the hearth, she cooked a pot of rice porridge.

When her belly was full and her mind in a relaxed state, she searched for the medium-sized box she kept stashed underneath a few loose planks on the elevated floor. The kimono textiles and needle she used to sew were in there.

Sesshōmaru gave it to her on his last visit, and she swore that she would be wearing it by the time he returned to the village. It was two-toned orange with cerulean star decorations. A sea-green obi was to be worn with it. She adored the energetic colors, but the real reason she loved the kosode was that it was a precious gift from Sesshōmaru.

Even though Kaede's rural farming village was tolerant of non-threatening yōkai, treating Inuyasha and his group with a bit of mild isolation, Sesshōmaru's company was unconventional. Many remained deterred by the unknown demon that could wipe them out with one motion of his Bakusaiga, and as a result, the villagers handled her with the utmost courtesy. She surmised it was out of cowardice of Sesshōmaru's fury, but it didn't matter to her one way or the other.

A hard tremor from underneath drew her focus. The shakes shook the hut. _That's Inuyasha-sama right about now_ , she concluded with a mute laugh.

His protective nature over Kagome reminded Rin of his older brother, yet his short-tempered character and childishness made him different. _Inuyasha-sama. . . He always makes Kagome-sama angry and says things at the wrong time. Yet, she still loves him regardless. . ._

Rin stared down at the cloth in her hands. _I can't relate to that though. . . Sesshōmaru-sama would be easier to love. And he's more handsome than him._

What?

Rin felt the blood rush to her face. _What on earth am I thinking?_ Lately, she would always get rosy when she thought of him. It was so embarrassing!

She slumped against the wooden wall behind her and shut her eyes.

 ** _The other-worldly woman was glancing sideways at her. Her brownish eyes reflecting knowledge. "I can tell he really—"_**

Rin's doe eyes fluttered back open at the intruding flashback, and she gently ran her fingers over the fabric of the material as she contemplated the untold.

Those words remained ingrained in her mind longer than she wanted them to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter and don't forget to review. Please note that the setting takes place approximately eight years after Naraku is killed. You can do the math on Rin's age. _Italics_ words are thoughts and **bolds** are flashbacks! Don't be afraid to PM me about plot ideas or any constructive criticism. Bye!

* * *

 **Blanket Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi copyrights Inuyasha. This story does not make any earnings.


End file.
